In U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,259 there is disclosed an apparatus for transporting small solid samples into the combustion chamber of an elemental analyzer. Analyzers of this type normally combust a sample at a very high temperature (1000.degree. C.) in an oxygen atmosphere. The products of combustion are then analyzed to detect the presence and amount of particular elements, primarily carbon, hydrogen, and nitrogen. As disclosed in that patent, solid samples are usually placed within capsules of platinum or other non-reactive metals for subsequent combustion.
When dealing with liquid samples, certain unique problems arise due to the fact that the samples, which may be highly volatile, must be sealed and contained prior to combustion. Such samples may be successfully contained within an aluminum foil vial which is thereafter sealed by crimping. Upon exposure to combustion temperatures, the aluminum melts or oxidizes releasing the liquid for combustion. The problem, however, is that the aluminum must be kept from contact with the quartz tube of the combustion chamber or with the quartz ladle which is employed to insert the foil vial. This is because the quartz is damaged by the molten aluminum and, when this occurs, the only remedy is to replace the quartz. This is expensive and results in extended down time of the analyzer. One method which has been employed to overcome this problem involves the use of a "boat" of non-reactive metal. The boat, however, occasionally tips, spilling the sample.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a liquid sample which overcomes the disadvantages set forth above. Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus useful in carrying out such method.